


Catene

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitute Jamil, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il tintinnio di orecchini larghi: gli occhi chiari dell’uomo si alzarono al proprio interlocutore, mentre sulle labbra si arricciava un sorriso predefinito, costruito con una raffinata arte di seduzione – Jamil si era sempre chiesto se Azul, nella vita che conduceva fuori del suo bordello, facesse davvero un lavoro onesto o se fosse solo un’altra delle sue numerose bugie.-Ah, Viper-san! Poter godere della sua compagnia è uno di quei privilegi di cui mi vanto piuttosto spesso.Allungò una gamba oltre il poggiolo della propria sedia, puntando le dita del piede nudo verso di lui. Lo guardò in adorazione, con le cosce accavallate e i fianchi piegati, mentre parlava piano.-Solo il meglio per i clienti come lei, signor Ashengrotto.-E lei è decisamente il meglio, per me.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 4





	Catene

**Author's Note:**

> Per questa fic ho preso ispirazione da alcune strofe di “Soldi”, di Mahmood, e precisamente queste due  
> 1\. Penso più veloce per capire se domani tu mi fregherai // Non ho tempo per chiarire perché solo ora so cosa sei // È difficile stare al mondo // Quando perdi l'orgoglio // Ho capito in un secondo che tu da me // Volevi solo soldi  
> 2\. Te la prenderai per un bugiardo // Ti sembrava amore ma era altro  
> Si tratta di una AU dove Jamil (e Kalim anche, nel sottinteso) è una prostituta, Azul il suo cliente, quindi anche il tema dei soldi è abbastanza centrale lokiuhygtfrrfghujik  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il tintinnio di orecchini larghi: gli occhi chiari dell’uomo si alzarono al proprio interlocutore, mentre sulle labbra si arricciava un sorriso predefinito, costruito con una raffinata arte di seduzione – Jamil si era sempre chiesto se Azul, nella vita che conduceva fuori da quel bordello, facesse davvero un lavoro onesto o se fosse solo un’altra delle sue numerose bugie.  
-Ah, Viper-san! Poter godere della sua compagnia è uno di quei privilegi di cui mi vanto piuttosto spesso.  
Lui allungò una gamba oltre il poggiolo della propria sedia, puntando le dita del piede nudo verso di lui. Lo guardò in adorazione, con le cosce accavallate e i fianchi piegati, mentre parlava piano.  
-Solo il meglio per i clienti come lei, signor Ashengrotto.  
-E lei è decisamente il meglio, per me. Ma aspetti-  
Azul si piegò verso il tavolino accanto a sé, dove aveva lasciato cappello, bastone e borsa da cui non si separava mai, neppure quando si recava in quel posto. Una scatolina luccicante con un grande fiocco: il cliente mostrò l’ennesimo omaggio al suo preferito.  
-Le ho fatto un regalo.  
-Per me?  
-Per risaltare la sua bella postura.  
Jamil finse modestia, perché sapeva che fosse apprezzata come uno dei più grandi pregi.  
Non poteva parlare di quanto fosse bravo nella danza, di quanto belli fossero i suoi capelli lunghi, di quanto lunghe fossero le sue ciglia o eleganti le sue dita – doveva mostrarlo, risaltarlo con trucco e gesti, ma appena la parola fosse stata pronunciata, tutto l’incantesimo di quel gioco di seduzione sarebbe esploso e lui, la parte debole, avrebbe finito col perdere.  
Gli sorrise nel prendere la scatolina dalle sue mani coperte da guanti bianchi, la aprì e mostrò vera meraviglia.  
-Non era necessario, signor Ashengrotto.  
-Volevo vedere di nuovo quel suo bel sorriso.  
Jamil alzò una catenina d’oro, già all’apparenza estremamente costosa. Lunga, appesa a un collare delicato e rigido; i suoi polpastrelli sensibili rivelarono la presenza di alcuni piccoli diamanti incastrati nei suoi anelli più gradi, che la facevano luccicare ancora di più. Tra tutti i regali che Azul gli aveva dato, in quei mesi, forse era davvero il più costoso, un autentico sfoggio del denaro che possedeva e che usava per avere lui.  
Ma il suo cliente non si accontentò di vederlo contento.  
-Aspetti, l’aiuto a metterlo.  
Lo sfiorò, facendolo vibrare.  
Jamil gli rivolse la schiena, sistemando i capelli sulla spalla in modo da rivelare nude le scapole perfette, definite da muscoli sottili. Azul fu delicato – a lui piaceva essere sfacciato nelle intenzioni e non nei gesti fisici, nelle manifestazioni e non nella concretezza di azioni volente: lasciava sempre quel margine d’errore per cui poteva lavarsi la coscienza ogni mattina.  
Come cliente, era il più viscido di tutti, ma anche quello che lo pagava meglio e che lo preferiva su tutte le altre ballerine e gli altri ballerini, quindi era ovvio che il suo padrone lo concedesse volentieri ai suoi desideri. Perché anche il denaro era potere, e Azul di denaro ne aveva parecchio.  
Lo sentì indugiare sulla nuca, come se avesse trovato un particolare interessante. Uno scatto, e il collare si chiuse attorno alla gola.  
La sensazione di appartenergli venne rimarcata dal tono adorate di lui.  
-Sembra sia stato fatto apposta per lei, Viper-san.  
Mani sulle sue spalle: Azul si permise di stringerlo e di avvicinare la propria bocca al suo orecchio, mentre immergeva la punta del piccolo naso tra i suoi capelli e respirava profondamente.  
Anche Jamil fece la propria mossa, perché sapere di essere tanto desiderato era un vantaggio enorme per lui, e assieme la sua più grande sfortuna.  
-Voglio che lo metta sempre, quando ci vediamo.  
-Se continua a venire tutti i giorni, mi sa che non lo toglierò più.  
-Sarebbe quasi romantico, questo. Ma per un po’ non ci vedremo affatto. Sa, questioni di lavoro.  
-Questa è una serata speciale, allora.  
Lo derise con una piccola risatina, mostrandogli con un gesto della mano tutta la stanza che li circondava.  
Elegante, raffinata, silenziosa ma, soprattutto, vuota.  
Azul era il solo altro interprete di quella recita spietata, dove a calcolare le mosse da fare erano soltanto in due.  
-Non era evidente? Ho comprato questa saletta privata solo per noi, per l’occasione.  
Fece un altro azzardo, perché lo baciò appena sopra la chiusura del suo collare, donandogli un brivido di freddo. Gli piaceva ballare così vicino al limite tra il proprio potere e il proprio sincero desiderio, perché ne aveva la possibilità – e tutta la malizia che gli riservava era sporcata da questi sospetti e da questo squilibrio, rendevano la vittoria di Jamil incerta a ogni mossa, così come anche i suoi precisi sentimenti.  
Una tale adorazione e una tale libidine: il ballerino non aveva mai capito se si trattasse di amore o solo una propaggine della propria stessa vanità, per il cliente.  
Anche se non poté non tremare, alla sua confessione.  
-Non intendo dividerla con nessuno.  
Jamil si tese contro di lui e si lasciò abbracciare, si lasciò lambire, si lasciò sfiorare dalle sue labbra.  
Occhi socchiusi, chinò il capo all’indietro e quasi lo baciò, per poi ritirarsi e alzarsi davanti a lui.  
-Farò qualcosa di ancora più speciale. Solo per noi, solo per stasera.  
Lo vide pronto, perché forse era ciò che aveva aspettato per tutta la serata.  
La catena d’oro brillò al movimento fluido di quel corpo morbido, risaltando il colore caldo della pelle perfetta. Anelli attorno al petto, una carezza che si intrecciava dritta lungo lo sterno per poi lambire i fianchi, ritrovarsi tra le scapole e poi salire di nuovo: la danza di Jamil era quella di una serpe sinuosa e incantevole, incantatoria.  
Azul non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. In una posa irrigidita dall’eccitazione, fissò le sue dita lunghe scendere dalle spalle lungo tutto il busto – e fu un altro gioco di ombre e di luci, davanti alla lampada dai colori rossastri che si alzava dal tappeto di cuscini morbidi.  
Si sistemò meglio gli occhiali, in un gesto meccanico.  
-Venga qui, Viper-san…  
Lo fece, ma solo dopo aver girato su se stesso ed essersi liberato con un gesto fluido dei pantaloni larghi, neri e ocra. Vide gli occhi di Azul indugiare sul suo inguine nudo e poté immaginare la sua fantasia ricreare altre catene con cui abbellire i suoi glutei e le sue cosce, persino il suo sesso. Davvero suo, in ogni lembo di pelle.  
E in un estremo atto di ribellione e di libertà, Jamil lo spinse contro lo schienale della sedia e si sedette sopra le sue gambe ancora coperte dai pantaloni, predatorio.  
-Sono solo per lei, Azul.  
Parole di sincerità, sconosciute, protette dallo scudo di mille altre bugie.  
Incertezza: persino uno come Azul, sempre vestito bene e con le scarpe lucide, sarebbe riuscito ad amare una puttana come Jamil, se solo Jamil stesso glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Ma a quel punto non avrebbe potuto più barattare il proprio corpo per un poco di denaro, un’altra catena molto meno metafisica che lo legava alla condizione di povero e di schiavo. Ma a quel punto, Jamil non avrebbe più potuto usare la stessa poca delicatezza che Azul gli riservava, perché nel momento in cui il suo cliente toccò ancora il suo corpo aveva vinto lui.  
Le mani di Azul si artigliarono ai suoi glutei e la sua bocca si attaccò al suo petto, facendolo sorridere e gemere. Jamil si alzò appena di più, con le ginocchia sopra i braccioli della poltrona, e subito Azul fu lì per lui, appagando ogni desiderio fisico che gli si presentò davanti.  
Strinse i suoi capelli chiari, spettinando la capigliatura perfetta – gemette, tra le sue labbra.  
  



End file.
